Storm That Changes Everything
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Garcia and Morgan are at different ends when they are stuck in a hotel for awhile due to a storm. Will this storm help them settle differences, or will it just make everything worse? THREESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

_This is jenny crum's prize for winning my contest, and I must say again congratulations! For her prise Jenny crum has chosen a three shot, which will be my first one! Anyways, hope you enjoy my first three shot!_

(Garcia's POV)

I've been mad at Morgan for the better part two weeks, and I have every damn reason to be. See, I was walking down the hall in the BAU when I over heard him say 'She's a pest. I know I've known her for a while but I just can't seem to shake her.' And I knew he was talking about me because recently he's been a little distant from me. Ever since that moment, I've been mad at him.

I'm currently walking down the halls to BAU, and into the bullpen where I only see Reid and Morgan. The others must have gone home already. Of course, when Morgan see's me he get's up from his desk and walks over to me.

''Hey Garcia, what's up?'' He asks with a look in his eyes that I can't understand what he's trying to say.

''Ohh your talking to the pest? I thought you wanted to get rid of me?'' He looks at me with the same look he has every time I've said something to him along those lines.

''Ok, what the hell are you talking?''

''Don't act like you don't know.''

''I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, so please enlighten me.''

''I heard you Morgan, I heard the things you said about me. You're an asshole you know that right?'' Just as Morgan opens his mouth, Hotch comes down the hallway. He looks at Morgan and I, then walks towards us.

''Morgan, I need you to go take these to JJ at her house, she needs to look these over as soon as possible. Ohh and Garcia?'' Hotch looks at me now.

''Yeah?''

''Go with Morgan, those papers involve some of your work that needs to be explained to JJ.'' What? Just my freaking luck...

''As much As I want to sir, I can't...''

''This is an order Garcia, go.'' Hotch gives me a pointed look. I sigh before I reluctantly follow Morgan to his car with the files in my hand.

''Is Garcia trying to avoid me?'' Morgan asks as we step into elevator.

''Without a doubt.''

''Then your going to have a blast because I'm not leaving your side, no matter how mad you are at me.''

''Jackass.'' I mutter under my breath as we hit the lobby.

We've been driving along the road for god knows how long when Morgan finally speaks up.

''So would you care to tell me why you're so pissed at me?'' He asks.

''Why should I tell you? You already know...''

''No Penelope, I don't.''

''Really because the words came out of your mouth.'' I look back over at Morgan, who's getting more agitated by every word.

''Fine, remind me then on what made you like this.''

''I heard you talking about me, you said She's a pest and I can't seem to shake her.'' A moment of silence pasts between us, as if he finally is realising what he said.

''I wasn't talking about you Garcia.'' He says in a quiet voice.

''Then who were you talking about?'' Again, there's a long moment of silence between us. I sit there in complete silence, waiting for an answer.

''Fine then, don't tell me.'' I shut my mouth, refusing to speak anymore.

We stopped at hotel for the night because a horrible storm was heading our way and there was no way in hell we were going to drive through it. We have separate rooms, right across from each other against my objection but still. I'm in my room, looking at the rain hit the window of the room, listening to the steady beat up the rain. You know, listening to rain is actually calming. As I look at the window, a flash of lighting reflects off from the sky to the window.

''Man it's getting brutal out there.'' I whisper to myself as there is a knock on my room door. Despite me not wanting to, I get up from the chair I was sitting in and walk up to the door. I open it to find Morgan standing there.

''What do you want?'' I ask.

''I'm here,'' He speaks, seeming to brush off the clear edge of anger in my voice. ''to tell you that we are going to have to be here until Tomorrow afternoon at least. The rain has flooded the streets and any streets that aren't flooded are closed down, the storm is supposed to stop mid-afternoon tomorrow.''

''Ok, thanks for letting me know.'' I begin to close the door, but he puts his foot in the door to stop it.

''Wait...''

''Yeah?'' He looks at me for a long moment before sighing.

''Nothing just... have a good night.'' He removes his foot from the door and closes the door behind him. I stay there looking at the door for awhile, before I go towards my bed and lay in it. I then shut off the light, and Just lay there. For 20 minutes, I don't fall asleep I just lay there thinking about anything, before finally shutting my eyes.

_So did you guys enjoy the first chapter of my first three shot? _

_As for Jenny crum, I hope this chapter was everything you wanted it to be and more :) I look forward to hearing what you think of it so far!_

_Miranda :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad that so far you guys like it, and I know jenny crum really loves it :) Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

(Garcia's POV)

I wake up in the middle of the night to hear knocking on the door. At first, I hesitate to answer the door but I figure if whoever is at the door is so despite to talk to me that they knock on my door at 1 in the morning, it's important. So I crawl out of the cheap motel bed and walk over to the door. Opening it I find Morgan wide awake.

''What are you doing here Morgan?'' I ask as I rub my eyes.

''Hey Garcia, can we talk about something?'' I look at him for awhile before stepping out of my room and closing the door behind him. He leads me down to the empty lobby where we sit in two chairs directly by the windows. I now know what they mean by storm. The rain is plummeting to the ground, hitting it like a ton of bricks. There's lighting constantly flashing the midnight sky. I'm amazed it actually hasn't struck anything.

I turn back to Morgan when he clears his throat. As I look at him, he seems to be preparing himself for something god know's what it is though.

''About what I said to make you mad at me, it wasn't directed towards you in any way, I don't know what would make you think that it was, but whatever did is wrong.''

''If what you said wasn't about me then who was it?'' It goes silent after I ask that question, just like last time. It's almost like he doesn't want to answer the question, but why wouldn't he? Being fed up with no answer, I stand up from the chair but Morgan follows suit.

''Penelope, don't go.'' I turn around rather harshly to face him.

''What?''

''It doesn't matter who I was talking about, all that matters is that I wasn't talking about you. Deep down inside, I know you knew that it wasn't you. Why would you think that I'd ever want to get rid of you?'' He asks me. When I don't answer him, he continues to speak.

''Exactly. I never in a million years would ever want to get rid of you. You've been the best part of my life for years, and I'm going to be honest now I'm going to keep you around for as long as I can.'' Once he finishes speaking, he lightly puts his hand of my shoulder.

''Come on, let me walk you back to your name.'' Without another word being spoken, he silently leads me back upstairs and in front of my room. Once we pull to a complete stop, he removes his hand from my shoulder. He then turns me so I'm facing him.

''So can we get past this misunderstanding and move on with our lives?'' He asks me. As I'm looking up at him, I just focus on his eyes. I don't know what overcame me, but out of the clear blue I lean in and kiss him!

Just as quickly as I kissed him, I pull back and step away from him. I look at him, and he has a shocked expression on his face.

''I'm sorry... I don't know... I'm just..I'm sorry.'' I stutter out before I manage to get my door open and shut it behind me. I lean against the door, and take a deep breath. I then finally hear Morgan speak.

''Sweetheart? Don't be sorry. Please baby girl just open the door.'' He calls through the door as he lightly hits the door. After a moment of no answer, he speaks again.

''I love you sweetheart.'' He says before I hear him open his door, and close it. I return to my bed, finally defeated by Morgan. As I start to fall asleep again, I think about how I kissed him, and how he told me he loved me.

_Sorry for the shortness! hoped you loved it anyways_

_Miranda :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Final chapter for this fic, and hope you guys love it! _

(Garcia's POV)

I wake up next morning, feeling like I did a bad thing. I mean I kissed my best friend, then left him speechless, that good or bad? Anyway, I look out the window and see the sun shining through the sky and cars going down the street. I back away from the window and quickly get dressed in a simple dress and sandals, then grab the file that we still have to bring to JJ.

Walking out of the room, I look at Derek's room quickly deciding whether or not to knock. In the end, I went against knocking on it and I just went downstairs. You know what I'll just deliver them to her by myself, doesn't take two people to give files to someone right? Besides, If I avoid Morgan, I won't have to talk about what happened last night.

I slip past his room and go to the lobby. Checking out of my room, I call a taxi so I can get to JJ's. Once the taxi get's here, I manage to get out of the hotel and into the taxi without Morgan even knowing.

-JJ's House-

''Are you and Morgan ok? Hotch told me that you guys started driving when the storm hit and that just got me worried beyond belief.'' JJ asks, completely worried as we sit down at the kitchen table.

''I'm fine, Don't know about Morgan but I'm great. Here's the files that Hotch wanted us to give you.'' After I give her files, she gives me a weird look.

''Speaking of him, why isn't he here?'' That question goes un answered. Instead, we just go on with the file. It turned out, the files were just statistics I came up with matched with some case files. After looking over the file, we lean back against the chairs.

''Well I drove here with Morgan through a storm just for that? Wow...''

''Tell me about it P.'' Someone knocks on JJ's door. She get's up from the table.

''Wonder who that could be?'' She asks as she goes up to the door and opens it.

''Morgan! Your here come in.'' I knew he would come eventually, but I didn't think he would come this soon. let's him in, and as soon as he steps in, his eyes drift towards me.

''So what got you held up? And what made you send Garcia here in a taxi?'' JJ immediately asks Morgan, which he has no problem coming up with an answer.

''I got held up with some problems with property I own and I needed the car, so I asked her to take a taxi here so she could give you the files.'' Wow, when he wants to lie, he can. Morgan sits down next to me at the table, which he gives me a look instantly.

''Well, I'm going to get a glass of water. I'll be right back.'' JJ gets up from the table and walk towards the sink. Morgan then turns towards me and lowers his voice so she can't hear him.

''Why the hell did you leave me this morning?'' He questions me.

''Because I had to take care of things.''

''Without me?'' Before I could respond, JJ comes back.

''Ohh Garcia, by the way last time you were here, you left some things and their upstairs in the spare bedroom.'' I stand up from the table rather abruptly.

''Ok, thanks.'' I walk up the stairs to the spare bedroom. When I get in I close the door behind me as I grab the bag. Just as I grab the bag, for then the first time tears begin to fall. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I grab the bag and open the door and walk out. As I head down the stairs, JJ greets me at the bottom of the stairs.

''Penelope are you crying?'' JJ asks as I get to the bottom.

''Yeah, I'm uhh... fine. It's nothing to worry about.'' JJ raises than eyebrow than walks from the stairs, and Morgan replaces her spot at the bottom of the stairs.

''You ok?''

''Describe ok.''

''Not funny, hey listen to me.'' I look up slightly at him.

''Don't be sorry for what you did. We can and will work this out.''

''It won't work, we won't work out.'' The look he gives me is harsh.

''How do you know something won't work if we haven't tried it?'' He whispers before bringing me off the stairs and in front of him.

''This time... I'm making the first move.'' A smile appears on his face as he leans in and lightly touches his lips to mine. He pulls away, then looks at me.

''So are you ready to give this, us a try?'' He asks.

''Why not.'' The smile on his face only get's bigger.

''That's my girl.'' He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I use to think that storms were bad luck, but this storm... has changed everything.

_So that was the last chapter for my first threeshot, and jenny crum's contest prize which I hoped was everything she wanted :)_

_I'll definitely be doing another contest soon_

_Miranda :)_


End file.
